Shield of Flame
by lostinelysia
Summary: Garet's not really that stupid....just brainwashed...This story's probably not gonna be continued. However, I MAY rewrite it. Probably not xD
1. Chapter 1 Garet

Pre-Logue  
  
Enclosed in a tiny flame in a tiny land with tiny hopes. No birds sang, and no plants grew. But there were flames. Everywhere. Anything that tried to survive would be burnt. It would smolder into ashes until they too were blown away, carried of to a distant land where things were better. Nothing had ever overcome this wretched land, as the fire made sure nothing could subsist. Nothing could, except...  
  
A little boy around seven years old arrived at the island one day. He had flaming red hair and a confused look on his broad face. He had strange markings on his cheeks. They were crimson in the sign of an X. Once his large feet touched the hot sand of the cursed place, the evil began to work its power. Surprisingly, the evil couldn't overtake and destroy him, no matter how hard it tried. Finally, it gave up. The boy just stood there. Preoccupied with the thought of home, he didn't notice his mind was being erased by a greater force, a force which destroyed only memories, and left the victim empty, devastated, and unable to think or move. The little boy was left with only one thought before the evil subsided: I am fir...I am pa...th...an. And then he fainted, and was carried away to a happier place, as the power couldn't bear the shame of failing. He would soon awake in a new world without a backwards glance at his old life.  
  
Chapter One-Garet  
  
After waking up, the boy again found himself in a strange place. As he began to take in the new surroundings and sounds he heard a loud noise right beside him. "GARET!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Do YOU know HOW WORRIED WE WERE??? Dora.she said you DROWNED IN THE RIVER!!! WE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE, and here you are, PLAYING WITH FLOWERS!!!" A girl with red hair too was yelling at him. Who's Garet? Oh wait, that's me.right? She suddenly embraced him, and then said sharply, "We are going home right now."  
  
When they got to Garet's home, everyone scolded and fussed over him. He himself was silent, unable to understand all the things they were talking about. What's a Mother? What's a fell into river?? WHERE AM I?? WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?  
  
'Oh Garet, why do you always worry us like that? My heart almost stopped when Dora asked you drowned." scolded "Mother".  
  
".Who are you?" asked Garet.  
  
"I'm.your mother!!" said his mother. She frowned.  
  
"But."  
  
"Now you obviously did go swimming. Too much brain-clogging water. I thought I told you fire adepts aren't accustom to water! Silly boy, you need to listen more. Now off to bed with you!" she sounded rather sharp for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "Oh, I'm so glad your alright!" she squeezed him and then he went of to bed, looking bewildered, and stumbled into various rooms which didn't look like his bedroom, until his sister finally showed him the way.  
  
This was Garet's home. 


	2. Chapter 2 Isaac and Jenna

Chapter 2-Isaac and Jenna  
  
Day after day, Garet became more accustom to his life. He soon learned how to read, fight, and where his room was. His impassive look on his face when he first arrived had vanquished, and he was now left with a happy smiling face, and occasionally, a bewildered look when he was reading hard books. A fortnight after he was "found" in Vale, a boy called Isaac knocked on his door and asked him if he wanted to play. Confused, he went to find his sister, as he always did when something confused him.  
  
"Oh Garet...you are so dull. THAT'S ISAAC, YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU STUPID PERSON!!!" scowled his sister.  
  
"Oh. I knew that. Just making sure!" Garet ran off with Isaac. They had a pretend sword fight and sneaked off too Garet's sister's flower patch, where they exercised by pushing a tree stump back and forth. Once they saw Garet's sister, they rushed away behind a house to avoid being caught by the screaming and furious girl. Then, they decided to do something foolish- see who could swim over the vast lake in town. Both tried to act important and nonchalant as they approached the massive body of water (as it looked like to them). They knew very well that they couldn't swim, but tried to pretend it was an easy task anyway.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three...one, two, three!" said Garet and they both jumped in. As they fought to stay above the water, they both coughed and sputtered but still tried to get to the other side. Garet furiously dog- paddled his way halfway past the lake but then his head dunked underwater and he frantically kept trying to get back up. When he finally saw that he was okay, he noticed that he had gone way back to the place where he started his swim in the struggle. Heatedly, he got so mad that a little burst of fire shot out of his drenched hands. The fire was accidentally aimed at Isaac's face. Isaac got a burnt nose and a not so lovely complexion around that area. Stunned, Isaac and Garet began to sink into the water without noticing. When they both tried to take another breath, they realized that they were drowning. Garet's loud and raucous voice let out a piercing scream, as did Isaac's. Both wildly and futilely tried to reach the shore. Garet, who had lost his mind in the confusion, didn't notice that he was right next to it, and thought he had to reach the other side of the river in order to be safe. Isaac had lost his senses completely, started sobbing.  
  
Meanwhile, a pretty girl named Jenna was picking berries in the forest by the lake. She had long brown hair and large brown eyes. Peacefully picking her berries, she had noticed screams coming from the other side of the river. Annoyed and short-tempered, she went to investigate. Gasping, she saw the two boys flailing their short arms like little puppies. She automatically raced to the river and screamed, "GIVE ME YOUR HAND!!!" as she tried to save them. Garet noticed her and clung to her hand for dear life while Isaac desperately swam a little to grab Garet's leg. Jenna couldn't lift them up because the boys, laden with water were too heavy. Jenna began screaming for help when she noticed something very peculiar. Isaac was swinging his free hand round and round, trying to grab onto something solid. The thing was, where ever the boy touch, little plants grew. These plants suddenly blossomed before their eyes and forcefully, their leaves pushed Isaac and Garet over, knocking Jenna on her back in the process.  
  
"W-what was that?" asked Isaac after all three of them recovered from the dangerous adventure they had just encountered.  
  
"What are you asking us for? You made it happen!" Jenna looked suspiously at Isaac, thinking he was trying to be funny.  
  
"WHAT? ME? I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did, stupid. You waved your hands around and all of these funny plant things appeared and threw us overboard," added Garet.  
  
"How can I do it without even realizing it??"  
  
"I dunno, d'you think it was zinergey?"  
  
"Zinergey? It's called Psynergy smart one," Jenna said superiorly.  
  
"Whatever. D'you think it was that?"  
  
"...I don't know. We don't even have that yet. We're too young, and we have no Psynergy Points..." wondered Isaac.  
  
"I've heard of something other than Psynergy. I think it was called Elemental Instinct," Jenna said slowly, "The element you adapted to saves you from any harm, without you knowing it. It's sort of like a barrier from danger and you cast it only in pure tension or something..."  
  
"Wow...could that've been it?"  
  
"Well, we'll never know."  
  
Jenna became part of their little gang after that. She scolded them for going in the water after Garet had nearly drowned the first time. Then, she came along with them on their little adventures and stopped them from doing anything extremely stupid. Everything was happy for a long time until... 


End file.
